La noche perfecta
by Flopii Cullen
Summary: Amamos los POV.Edward de su luna de miel en Amanecer, pero... ¿Que hay de Bella? ¿Que es lo que sintió ella? Rainting:M! Dedicado a mis lectoras!


**One-shoot dedicado a todas mis lectoras!**

**Hace bastante que no publico mis fics, asi que vine con esta sorpresita**

**para que no se me aburran! Sepan que las quiero mucho.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y... Disfruten!**

**Los personajes son de S.M! (obvio)**

* * *

**La noche perfecta.**

BellaPOV.

Salimos del agua segundos después, en realidad, él me saco del agua, tomándome por debajo de las rodillas y rodeándome la cintura, cargándome como si fuese una princesa.

Me estrechó contra su pecho duro, pálido bajo la luz de la luna y el agua disminuyendo a mí alrededor, a medida que se acercaba a la playa.

Me estiré un poco y besé su mejilla dulcemente.

-Estas salado –comenté contra su piel, sonriendo.

Puse mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, con gotitas de agua pegadas en la piel y mi cabello chorreando. Adentro, el reflejo de la noche entraba por la ventana abierta y no me costó nada ver la enorme cama que se mostraba majestuosa ante nosotros.

Retorcí los dedos de los pies, sintiendo su mirada sobre mi cara. Edward siguió caminando, ignorando la cama por completo y dirigiendose al baño, donde momentos antes había desarrollado un mini ataque de pánico.

No encendió la luz, de cualquier forma él no la necesitaba, y yo agradecía el detalle, no es que no quería que me viese desnuda, pero tenía un nudo de nervios en el estomago que me resultaba imposible de ignorar. No estaba llena de pudor, pero seguía sonrojándome estúpidamente cuando sus ojos se pasaban por mi cuerpo.

Y yo aun no lo había visto a él, además de su pecho y espalda todavía no le di a mis ojos el permiso para deambular más de la cuenta por su cuerpo, no es que no quisiera, pero quería ir lentamente, sin prisas y sin sentir la obligación de nada.

Se metió conmigo en la ducha y dejo que mis pies tocaran el suelo, rodeándome luego la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Apenas si nos estábamos tocando, pero todo me parecía tan íntimo como si estuviese mirando directamente mi alma.

Su brazo se estiro por detrás de mi espalda, abriendo la llave de la ducha y a pesar de que el agua no estaba fría, jadeé de la sorpresa.

Sentía millones de células nerviosas sobre mi piel y ante el menor contacto éstas saltaban con una placentera descarga eléctrica, miles de millones de revoluciones sobre mi carne.

Dejó que el agua nos recorriera todo el cuerpo, su cabello echado hacia atrás y el mío pegado por las mejillas y el cuello. Edward extendió sus manos, dejando sin cuidado mi cintura y de dedico a apartar los mechones molestos de mi rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurró apenas, el ruido de la ducha casi tragándose sus palabras.

Me volví a sonrojar, sintiéndome nuevamente expuesta ante él. Agache la mirada por puro instinto, pero mis ojos no se detuvieron en su estomago sino que siguieron más abajo, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara una carrera alocada.

Edward era perfecto, hermoso, tenía las caderas marcadas, con el vientre liso y suave. Me encantaron sus pies, sus fuertes piernas, y las mías temblaron cuando pase mis ojos por aquel lugar que jamás había visto.

Él toco mi cara, dejando que mis ojos lo recorrieran libremente. Luego paso sus brazos nuevamente por mi cintura, esta vez presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Las pequeñas células de mi piel estallaron una tras otra deliciosamente. Su pecho junto con el mío, nuestras caderas alineadas perfectamente, con su dureza sobre mi vientre.

Oh diablos, que bien se sentía.

Estaba jadeando sobre su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada parte de su anatomía mientras él acariciaba mi espalda, primero la nuca, los omoplatos, la zona lumbar y más abajo aun, pasando sus manos por mi trasero. No lo sentí para nada atrevido, solo fue una caricia, como si estuviese adorando mi piel.

Cerró el agua de repente, levantándome por la cintura unos centímetros para sacarme de la ducha, sin deshacer nuestro abrazo en ningún momento.

Me dejo en el suelo el baño y me seco la cara con una toalla, luego los hombros y los brazos, y yo me retorcí el cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua.

Él se froto la cabeza, poniendo su melena rebelde como siempre solía estar. Antes de que siquiera le dijese lo guapo que se veía así, me volvió a tomar de la cintura, levantándome del suelo.

Al parecer no quería que hiciese absolutamente nada por mi cuenta, y yo se lo iba a permitir, que hiciese conmigo lo que él quisiera, mi cuerpo y mi corazón eran suyos. Quería decírselo, decirle que me hiciera suya de todas las maneras posibles, que me tomara como quisiera, pero las palabras no tomaban forma en mi boca.

Camino hacia la habitación. Mi corazón comenzando de nuevo a hacer idioteces, y lo oí reírse entre dientes. No es que hubiese ido con mucha prisa, pero tampoco fue necesariamente lento.

Mis brazos seguían alrededor de su cuello, con mi rostro apoyado sobre su hombro, así que no vi cuando llegamos a la gran cama, pero si sentí cuando se inclino y dejo mi espalda con su superficie. Yo le solté el cuello, pensando que se tumbaría a mi lado, en cambio se inclino sobre mí, con los brazos a cada lado de mi cadera y me recorrió entera con sus ojos.

Mierda, ¿era necesario?

Tenía los ojos negros, sin un ápice del dorado que solían tener, su mandíbula apretada firmemente, mientras hacia un recorrido interminable de arriba abajo.

Mis manos, apoyadas sobre el colchón, apretaron la suave sábana blanca, con las mejillas llenándose de sangre.

Edward sonrió cuando vio mi rostro, aumentando mi vergüenza a niveles críticos. Su mirada era tan intensa que sentía que me desarmaba por completo.

Sus brazos extendidos cambiaron de posición rápidamente, más cerca de mi cabeza, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero sin tocarme todavía, apenas el fantasma de su frialdad sobre mi piel ardiendo en terribles lenguas de fuego.

Comencé a hiperventilar por su cercanía, y todavía no me había tocado siquiera. Mis manos apretaron más fuerte las sabanas.

Me besó en la mejilla suavemente, Pasando sus labios por mi barbilla, por mi cuello y recorriendo toda mi clavícula. Se acercó más a mí, su pecho ahora sobre el mío y sus brazos flexionados a los lados de mi cabeza.

Tenía la respiración agitada, al igual que yo, expectante al momento. Mis manos se soltaron de la sabana y le tocaron el cabello, los hombros y todo lo que podía de su espalda.

Dejó escapar un gemido ronco, con los labios todavía sobre mi piel. Levanto la vista hacia mis ojos y me observo fijamente un buen rato antes de chocar su boca con la mía, me beso profundamente, moviendo su lengua fría contra la mía, hambrientos uno del otro.

Me mordisqueo los labios, haciéndome jadear y susurrar su nombre. Él no se detuvo, continuo quitándome la respiración con sus besos, dejándomelos hinchados y sensibles.

Me quedé jadeando, con la cabeza dándome vueltas mientras Edward me observaba el pecho. Movió una de sus manos, con un solo brazo aguantando su peso y me rozó el pezón con los dedos muy suavemente.

Apenas un toque y mi cuerpo respondieron ante él. Lo vi sonreír mientras volvía a tocar en el mismo sitio, esta vez con su palma, recorriendo la curva de mi seno con su pulgar.

Fui muy consciente de mi parte íntima, experimentando los primeros tirones placenteros en mi vientre. Pero quería más que eso, mucho más, ver hacia donde me llevaban esas sensaciones tan intensas.

Cerré los ojos cuando lo vi inclinar su cabeza hacia mí. Primero sentí sus labios sobre mi pezón, y luego su lengua, probándome por todos lados.

Me mordí la boca, pero igualmente un vergonzoso jadeo se me escapo entre los dientes. Edward no dijo nada y continúo besándome los pechos, provocando deliciosas sensaciones entre mis piernas.

Tenía los ojos húmedos cuando los abrí, justo en el momento en el que deslizaba su boca más abajo, besándome el estomago, desviándose hacia el borde de mi cintura, mordisqueando el hueso de mi cadera y besando aun más abajo, en toda la extensión de mi vientre, aumentando los jalones placenteros en esa zona.

Moví mis piernas inconscientemente, cerrando los muslos, en un intento de aplacar los latidos que sentía en mi interior.

-Hueles tan bien… -murmuro contra mi piel.

Mi cara ya no podía estar más roja, pero mi corazón se salto un latido al oír su voz, sus palabras roncas, distorsionadas por la excitación.

Volvió a subir todo el recorrido con besos húmedos, probando mis pechos de nuevos, dejándolos más sensibles aun.

Yo le toque el cuello con mis manos, bajando hasta el estomago, sintiendo sus caderas en mis palmas. Quería tocarlo ahí, más abajo, pero no sabía de qué manera y no me atrevía a hacerlo con sus ojos sobre los míos.

Me volvió a besar, más fuerte, con la pasión desbordando en cada simple toque, todavía con los muslos juntos y apretados. Las palpitaciones en mi interior aumentaron.

-Edward –me quejé por lo bajo, cuando su boca abandono la mía.

Esta vez fueron sus manos la que hicieron un recorrido hacia abajo, pasando lentamente por mi cintura.

-Shh… -susurró-, lo sé, yo también lo siento.

Oh, no tenía idea de lo que yo sentía.

-Me encanta tocarte –murmuró, dejándome en las nubes-. Tu piel es muy suave.

Me beso el cuello y otra vez la boca, y luego los hombros y mordisqueo mis pezones, con las manos pasando a mis muslos, acariciando.

-Abre las piernas. –murmuro con la voz ronca, distorsionada.

Cerré los ojos, pero obedecí sus palabras, dejando que mis jadeos salieran apresuradamente, ya no los podía ocultar por más tiempo.

El momento increíble había llegado, por fin lo sentiría allí, donde estaba tan necesitada de contacto.

Mis manos se tensaron en sus hombros, sintiendo una urgencia atroz porque me tocara allí abajo. Y así lo hizo.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir su mano. Casi saltando en mi propia piel lo busque con la mirada, pero Edward estaba demasiado concentrado mirando el vértice entre mis piernas.

Quería cerrarlas desesperadamente, pero él se había puesto entre ellas, todavía sin rozarme con nada más que sus manos.

Y su mano estaba allí, pasando sus dedos por todo mi centro. Deje salir un gemido, y luego otro y unos cuantos más después de esos.

Esparció la humedad por toda la extensión de mi intimidad. Él mirando atentamente, sin perderse un solo detalle y yo mirándolo a él, en como su rostro se deleitaba con lo que estaba haciéndome.

-E-Edward –tartamudeé-, te necesito.

Me costó muchísimo decirlo, pero aun así él me ignoro y se inclino a besar mi estomago, bajando aun más abajo hasta que su lengua me rozo.

Se me dieron vuelta los ojos involuntariamente, con un gritito saliendo desde mi garganta.

Edward había puesto sus manos en mis caderas, con sus codos presionando mis muslos par que no pudiera moverme, mientras me besaba allí abajo, usando la lengua y los dientes.

Me retorcí ferozmente, pero la fuerza que ejercía era mortal para que me quedara quieta. Estaba atrapada, el mantenía mi pelvis firme en su lugar y las piernas abiertas, pasándome la lengua por la vagina, tocando mi botón sensible con sus dientes.

Mis dedos de agarrotaron en sus cabello, suplicando más, más rápido y más fuerte. No sabía que me pasaba, pero no paraba de repetir su nombre entre jadeos desesperados.

No esperaba sentir su boca entre mis piernas, no lo esperaba ni de cerca, y se sentía tan bien que no había lugar para avergonzarme.

El nudo en mi vientre aumento, y gemí estrepitosamente. Su aliento era rápido, no tanto como el mío, pero lo suficiente para refrescar mi zona intima, provocando que lo sintiera más intensamente.

Sentía la humedad escurriéndose por debajo y los músculos de mis piernas temblar ligeramente. Cerré los ojos cuando mi cuerpo se tenso.

Él se detuvo de inmediato, sin ninguna advertencia previa, dejando que mi cuerpo volviera a relajarse, los músculos protestando.

Quite mis dedos de su cabello, extendiéndolos sobre la cama, adoloridos de tanto retorcerlos. Eso había sido demasiado, el cuerpo rogando por mas, la piel erizada por el placer, las piernas desconectadas de todo lo demás, mi centro palpitando insoportablemente y el nudo en vientre aumentando, casi con dolor. Mierda, había estado muy cerca. Arañando la cima.

-Edward… -dije en tono de protesta. Todavía jadeando fuertemente.

Estuvo frente a mi rostro en un segundo, dejándome probar mi sabor cuando me beso lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Tenía la boca salada, caliente, pero no me pareció desagradable en absoluto. Me pregunte fugazmente si él tendría el mismo sabor.

Mis manos bajaron seguras por su pecho, por sus abdominales, hasta sentir su miembro duro y erecto en mi mano.

Edward jadeó en mi boca y puso su frente sobre la mía, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro contraído por el placer.

Allí fue toda la seguridad que necesitaba y lo acaricie más firmemente. Mirando hacia abajo, pude verlo, enorme y con la punta hinchada, mucho más que antes en la ducha.

Estaba cálido, por la cercanía de mi cuerpo seguramente, y muy suave, como el resto de su piel. Tal vez un poco demasiado grande. ¿Seria muy dolorosos sentirlo dentro? Me parecía absurda la idea del dolor cuando ahora mismo mi cuerpo estaba sensible y tembloroso por el placer, pero su tamaño bien que me impresionaba.

Lo apreté en mi mano y lo acaricie de arriba abajo, oyendo sus gemidos amortiguados, como el ronroneo de un gran felino.

Dejé su rostro caer de costado, mientras murmuraba mi nombre. Me acerqué y le besé el cuello, mordisqueando un poco. Lo sentí crecer más en mi mano.

-Me vuelves loco –dijo sobre mi oído, apenas un susurro.

Mi necesidad de cerrar las piernas aumento con sus palabras, pero seguía acomodado entre ellas. Me sentía hinchada de una sensación poderosa, yo siempre había pensado que jamás podría deslumbrar a Edward y si embargo aquí estaba, volándole la cabeza.

Una placentera punzada me recorrió cuando sentí una helada gota de su liquido caer sobre mi estomago. Me puse frenética. Estaba al límite, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Quise cerrar las piernas para frenar un poco el doloroso placer, pero su cuerpo no me lo permitía. Quería que volviera a tocarme y a besarme, pero esta vez que no se detuviese hasta dejarme hecha pedazos.

Me volvió a besar, acomodándose entre mis piernas, esta vez presionando cada parte de su cuerpo con la mía, dejándome atrapada entre la cama y él.

Subí mis manos a su cuello y lo abracé firmemente, estremeciéndome cuando sentí sus caderas alineadas con las mías.

-Mírame –me rugió.

Lo hice, mientras sentí su dureza presionar en mi entrada. Tenía los ojos negros brillantes, la boca entreabierta, mientras que yo me mordía los labios en un intento por contener los jadeos que salían sin parar.

Se introdujo lentamente, haciéndome gemir fuerte y alto. Cada pulgada de su miembro haciéndome temblar.

-Edward…-murmure- …Edward.

El dolor apareció de repente cuando rompió mi virginidad, tensándome y haciendo una mueca.

-Lo siento –dijo mientras me besaba la cara-. Lo siento mucho, Bella.

El placer volvió a ganar su terreno rápidamente, y le asentí con la cabeza para que continuar. Y así lo hizo, introduciendo toda su longitud tortuosamente lento.

Dios mío, podía sentirlo muy adentro, grande y tibio entre mis paredes, acompañando sus jadeos con los míos.

-Oh Bella, te amo tanto.

Lo rodeé con mis piernas cuando lo sentí entero, expandiéndome deliciosamente con su miembro. Era increíble la sensación de contacto en mi centro, con la humedad escapando y mi vientre apretándose.

Su peso me hizo sentirlo completamente, por todas partes, con su aliento frio golpeándome la cara. Se inclinó para besar mis mejillas rojas y el mínimo movimiento provocó una placentera punzada entre mis piernas.

Seguía quieto en su lugar y me estaba desesperando. Me encantaba que estuviese dentro mío, no se podía comparar con nada que hubiese experimentado antes, pero mi carne estaba temblando de la necesidad.

Le pase los brazos por el cuello, todavía aprisionada por su peso.

Me atrapó con sus ojos negros.

-Por favor… -le rogué, apenas moviendo mis labios.

Edward puso una mano en mi cadera, la otra flexionada sobre mi cabeza. Y sonriendo apenas de lado, echo sus caderas para atrás.

El rose y la leve resistencia en mi interior me hizo gemir, fuerte y alto, contrayendo el estomago ante la sensación.

Volvió a acercarse, embistiéndome despacio, haciéndome sentir cada pulgada de su miembro haciéndose paso nuevamente. Cerré los ojos, jadeando extasiada.

-Oh Bella, te siento tan bien. –Murmuro sobre mi boca.

Se hizo para atrás y repitió la acción, saliendo y entrando lentamente de mi centro caliente.

Tenía los ojos nublados cuando los abrí, con los labios adoloridos de tanto mordérmelos.

-Edward… -jadeé- Edward, Dios mío…

Sus ojos eran brutales, negros y hambrientos de mi cuerpo. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, acompañando mis gemidos con sonidos profundos y roncos.

-Estas muy cálida…

No se detuvo, continuo con su dulce tortura una y otra vez. Aumentando un poco el ritmo, pero siendo lo suficientemente lento para volverme loca.

Luchaba con mis ojos por mantenerlos abiertos, pero tenía que cerraros cada poco minutos, por las sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas temblaban alrededor de sus caderas, mis manos clavándose en su espalda y el intenso placer atacando cada poro de mi piel.

Mi centro palpitaba a su alrededor, las punzadas retorciendo mi vientre a niveles inimaginables y mis caderas desesperadas por seguirle el ritmo.

Edward besaba mi cuello, mis hombros y ataca mis labios hasta que me daba vueltas la cabeza. Los músculos de su espalda y brazos tensándose con cada embestida, algo digno de deleitarse.

Murmuro algo, en francés, varias veces en un momento, y sonaba tan malditamente sensual, su voz derrochando excitación, que no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué…? –Jadeo- Mmm… Edward ¿Qué? –bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Él suspiro contra mi oído, sus caderas chocando contra las mías, no demasiado rápido, no demasiado lento, pero profundamente.

-Dije… "estas muy estrecha y húmeda" –habló sobre mi hombro, sin que le temblara la voz.

Mi cuerpo sufrió una sacudida. Oh… Edward. Mi caballero de buenos modales sacando la bestia hacia afuera.

Lo besé en la boca y luego el cuello, mientras sus embestidas se volvían mas rápidas.

Mi frente estaba sudorosa, y la sensibilidad de mi piel aumentada un cien por ciento. El nudo en mi vientre se apretó aun más. Diablos ¿Cuánto más tenía que aguantar? Rogaba por un poco de liberación, no paraba de retorcerme debajo de su cuerpo con la carne en mi interior envuelta en llamas.

-¡Edward! –grite mientras arqueaba mi espalda.

Me susurro algo, otra vez en francés, pero no podía formar palabras para preguntarle.

Su pecho se rozó con el mío, sus manos acariciando y apretando toda la extensión de mi cintura, tocando mis muslos y abriéndome aun más las piernas.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi vientre rogando dolorosamente y mis manos apretándose en sus brazos, que me agarraban de la cintura. Lo sentía más grande en mi interior, presionando mi carne implacablemente.

Grité cuando los sentí acercarse, el nudo de placer tomando cada parte de mi, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Los espasmos en mi centro descargaban millones de explosiones placenteras por toda mi piel, hasta la punta de los dedos, y me retorcí debajo de su cuerpo sin control, arqueándome sobre las sabanas.

-Oh Bella –jadeó.

Apenas estaba despertando de mi nube de placer, todavía con el cuerpo temblando cuando lo sentí venirse dentro de mí. Su liquido frio reclamando cada parte de mi ser. El contraste de temperaturas fue alucinante.

Sus gemidos se ahogaron sobre una superficie esponjosa a un lado de mi cabeza, el colchón quizá, mientras lo sentía temblar dentro de mí. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y se relajaron de una forma maravillosa.

Se movió sobre mí un par de veces más, muy lento, hasta detenerse, con su miembro aun dentro mío y apoyando la cabeza sobre mi corazón, alocado y fuera de control.

Respiré agitadamente un buen rato, todavía por los cielos ante las sensaciones que había experimentado.

Edward controlo su respiración mejor que yo, y parecía bastante cómodo sobre mí, descansando casi todo su peso en sus brazos, inmóvil como una estatua. Me pareció oír que tarareaba mi nana por lo bajo.

Mis labios estaban hinchados, mi piel ardiendo por todas partes, con los músculos flojos y las articulaciones débiles, las piernas estaba desconectada de todo mi cuerpo y tenía pequeñas palpitaciones en mi centro, haciendo que me estremeciera a cada rato.

-Bella… -murmuró sin apartar la cabeza de mi pecho.

Hice un sonido con la garganta, demasiado extasiada como para abrir la boca.

-Bella… -esta vez levanto la cabeza, mirándome con sus ojos ahora dorados y llenos de amor- ¿estas bien, no estás herida?

Sonreí ante su preocupación, ¿enserio creía que podía estar dañada, con esta cara de felicidad?

-Estoy… -dije con la voz pastosa, intentando buscar las palabras-… perfecta.

Levante una mano y le acaricie los cabellos salvajes. Y él me beso la muñeca, suspirando.

-Eso… -continué-, eso fue intenso.

Se inclino hacia mi rostro, sonriendo: -Ni que lo digas.

Me beso lentamente, el beso más tierno que recuerdo, mareándome con su aroma y su delicioso sabor.

-Te amo muchísimo –murmuro en mi boca, y muy lentamente salió de mi interior, provocando un derrame masivo de placer por mi cuerpo.

Gemí por lo bajo, mientras lo acercaba con mis manos para besarlo de nuevo. Ya se me estaban acalambrando las piernas, pero no estaba dispuesta a que se apartara de entre ella y mucho menos a romper aquel momento que estábamos compartiendo.

Le toqué la cara, le acaricie el cuello y los hombros. Si fuese humano, probablemente estaría todo marcado con mis uñas.

Se tumbó de lado, tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a su pecho de piedra, donde me recosté, murmurando incoherencias y dejando que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo.

Sentía una agradable sensación entre las piernas, me sentía llena de… Edward y con la humedad todavía en los muslos. Mi piel estaba caliente bajo sus manos y me estremecí con su toque, delicado como una pluma. En verdad parecía que tenía plumas sobre mi piel, pero debía de ser solo una sensación producida por el placer que me había atacado el cuerpo momentos antes, así que no le di mucha importancia.

Me besó el pelo y dejó que lo abrazara con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sonriendo ante la imagen de un nuevo día tras los parpados, un día que prometía mucho placer y ejercicio físico. Si no estuviera tan agotada, le pediría que me lo hiciera de nuevo. Iba a ser difícil quitarme esta adicción de encima, obsesión por el sexo. Creo que es algo con lo que podría vivir después de todo.


End file.
